I don't even know you
by jenanistonrockz
Summary: Written for the HP Song Quote Challenge. Tonks literally bumps into a handsome stranger from her past - but who is he? RL/NT Oneshot set in Goblet of Fire, before the Order of the Phoenix is formed. Title from "Roses" by Meg & Dia.


**A/N – I just discovered the Harry Potter Fan-Fic challenges forum, and I couldn't resist joining the 'song quote challenge', because I love music! So here's my entry – It's only my second ever fic, so it's not very good, but please give it a chance – I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me – they belong to J.K Rowling!**

**Please read and review!**

I don't even know you

It was a surprisingly cold night for the middle of April. The wind howled menacingly, and sent the young woman's violet hair flapping madly around her face. She stumbled backwards slightly as she struggled against the wind, and ended up entwined with a man in a heap on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" she mumbled from underneath him.

"No problem" he said politely, helping her up with a strong hand.

"I'm clumsy enough as it is – wind doesn't exactly help that!" she confessed, unsure as to why she was telling this to a man she had just met.

He chuckled.

"Would you like to go for a coffee or something to warm up?" He asked with a kind smile.

"I'd love to!" she grinned as she replied.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The small cafe he took her to was warm and welcoming, they took a seat next to the magically roaring fire and ordered two coffees.

"So, I didn't catch your name. What is it?" The man enquired.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone just calls me Tonks" she told him. "And you?"

"Remus Lupin."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Lupin" She said earnestly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Tonks." He smiled as he said it. "I'm sure I've heard that name before somewhere, but I can't remember where…" He said, scratching his head.

"Well, I work for the ministry" Tonks said. "Maybe you've heard it there"

"I don't think so. What do you do at the ministry?"

"I'm an Auror." She said proudly. "I just qualified last year, but I nearly failed in stealth and tracking, I'm dead clumsy, as you saw earlier! I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this – I don't even know you." She said, blushing.

"It's ok." Remus said, watching in amazement as the blush instantly vanished from the young witch's heart shaped face. "How did you do that?" he asked, shocked.

"Oh." She said. "I'm a metamorphagus; I can change my appearance at will."

"I bet that comes in handy being an Auror." It wasn't a question, but she felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yeah – It's quite useful. When I was little I couldn't control it, so my hair would change colour randomly – that was a bit hard to explain to my muggle friends!" she laughed at the memory. "Oh my god – I'm rambling again – I'm sorry!"

Remus chuckled again.

"You wouldn't be Nymphadora Tonks, as in the daughter of Ted and Andromeda would you?" Remus asked, intrigued.

"Yes" she said with a surprised look on her face. "How do you know?"

"I used to babysit you when you were little – I'm Sirius's friend."

"Oh my god – Moony!" Tonks cried as she flung herself into his arms, recognition finally dawning on her.

"How are you, Dora?" He asked smiling kindly as she pulled out of the hug.

"I'm great thanks – I can't believe it's really you! I haven't seen you since I was about 12!" She laughed.

"I'm good thanks; yeah I think the last time I saw you was just before Sirius went into Azkaban. You must be like 24 now?" He said, shocked.

"Yes, it was my birthday last month" she said.

"Oh, well Happy Belated Birthday!" He said, just as their coffees arrived.

They spent most of the night talking about Sirius; Remus told her the truth about how Sirius was falsely convicted, and how it was really Peter Pettigrew who was responsible for James and Lily Potter's deaths. After they left, they made a pact to stay in touch, little did they know, they would be spending a lot of time together over the coming months…

**A/N: So, I know the ending kinda sucked, but I didn't know how to end it.**

**Let me know what you think – please review!**

**I'm hoping to get up an ongoing story soon!**

**JenAnistonRockz :c)**


End file.
